The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘DAHZ0002’.
‘DAHZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘DAHZ0002’ has large, orange double-type flowers, deep green foliage, full and medium sized plant habit with excellent branching, and good floriferiousness.
‘DAHZ0002’ originates from a sibling cross hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollinations were made in August 2007.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D06-100-2’, having orange flower color, large flower size, light green foliage color and a large plant habit compared with ‘DAHZ0002’.
The male parent of ‘DAHZ0002’ was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘D06-204-1’, with orange-yellow bi-color flower and smaller plant size than ‘DAHZ0002’.
The resulting seeds sown in November 2007 and ‘DAHZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2008 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.